Over The Phone
by viviannnnn
Summary: Team Seven. It was payback. Vengeance. Retribution. Revenge! She wanted him to use the phone, so he was going to use the phone. He was settling the phone vendetta.


**A/N:** Just a test hence the reason why it's short with errors and just crap. Nothing serious, don't expect much. Two-shot which I intend to finish sometime this week. I've been busy with college. Okay, that's a lie. I've just been lazy. Uh, pairings. Yeah, depends on how you want to look at it. Have fun!

- - - - -

**Over the Phone**

She was frustrated. He could tell by the way she was digging a fissure through his floor with her pacing. "Stop it." He grunted, glaring at the hole instead of her. She'd rip his eyes out with the way she was right now and he couldn't afford the risk.

"I can't!" She shrieked. "I don't know what to do." She turned to him, eye flashing fiercely.

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

She jabbed a finger at his chest. "Don't 'what' me! Tell me what to do!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her finger, pushing it out of the way. "You're asking the wrong person." He flopped back on his bed and tucked his arms behind his head, counting the cracks on his ceiling. It was better than watching the woman in front of him.

She kicked his shin. Hard.

The man clenched his teeth from yelping and opted for a, "Tch." instead. He rolled to his side and waved her off. "Go tell Ino. That's the reason why she's your best friend right?"

He could hear her shifting and suddenly her legs were the only objects in his line of vision. The damn woman had moved to block his drawer. He was just admiring how the wood was starting to look a bit moldy. "It'll reach his ears before I leave her shop! Besides…" She kneeled next to his bed and was now staring face to face with him. "You're my best friend too, Sasuke."

He closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Touching." He replied dryly.

"Help me ouuttttt." She whined, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and managed to pull his arm out from under him.

Sasuke emitted an annoyed sound from the back of his throat that sounded something like "go away".

"Come on, be a pal!" She tugged harder and pinched the skin of his pinky.

The man swore if she yanked any harder, his sleeve would go flying off his shirt—with his pinky. The Uchiha groaned. The banshee will never go away if he didn't do anything soon. "Will you shut up and leave if I do?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!" Sakura clasped both her hands together and nodded ecstatically. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason!"

Sasuke smirked. He was going to show her a best friend alright. "Hand me the phone."

The kunoichi cocked an eyebrow but didn't question his motive as she hurried into the living to grab the phone. Sasuke's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile when she came back, tossing the phone besides him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, skeptical of Sasuke and the phone.

He never used the phone. It was unplugged from 24/7 unless she came over and lectured him on how the phone was important to have on. One time, she reprimanded him while asking what if there were emergencies and she couldn't get a hold of him? He thought she had made some sense and decided to plug in his phone for that night. He regretted it.

One of her "emergencies" ended up with her over at his house at two in the morning, carrying a box of Oreo Cookies with one sleeve of the cookies missing, wailing about how Bambi's mom shouldn't have died. He slammed the door on her and got a beating from Naruto the next morning.

Another emergency happened when she decided he would be a better shrink than Fujimori Yuri (who Hokage-sama officially assigned to be a the psychiatrist of the village) as she went on a tirade of how Shikamaru wasn't treating Ino correctly because he was too lazy to take her out on a real date. He wondered why Ino wasn't the one complaining. But in any case, he definitely regretted falling asleep on her.

She was the one who ended up beating him up the next morning. She would have done so right there and then but the kunoichi had drifted off into a slumber too in the middle of her rant. He never plugged his phone back from that day on.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently against his floor and he tossed her a glare. "Stop. You've already walked a hole through my floor—which you're going to pay for. I don't want my ceiling to collapse on me either." He pressed the 'on' button for the phone and for the first time, felt relief to hear the dial tone. It was payback. Vengeance. Retribution. Revenge!

The medic-nin, appalled by his implication, gasped and then snarled at him, "Then tell me what you're doing!"

She wanted him to use the phone, so he was going to use the phone. He was settling the phone vendetta. "I'm going to call the necessary people to help you." He muttered, punching in the digits.

Sakura looked genuinely surprised. "I didn't know you had people's number."

The man glared at her and didn't even dignify her statement with a response; instead he spoke into the phone. "Hey idiot." He saw her neck snap up to stare at him with a horrible expression on her face and his smirk widened as she lunged for the phone, arms outstretched. Sasuke simply rolled away as she landed on his bed, tangling her feet with the comforters.

She could hear her other teammate's voice on the other line.

"_Sasuke? Why the hell are you calling without saying anything you bastard?!"_

Sakura could only mourn her bad luck and think of the million of ways she could get herself out of murdering the last Uchiha clan member with the next words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Sakura likes you."


End file.
